The attributes looked for by pizza customers are freshness, the consistency of good taste, quality control of ingredients, baking, and the general excellence of the pizza product including eye appeal.
These are economically attained conventionally and rather consistently by long runs of continuous and professionally well controlled excellent pizza production. However, long production runs of top grade pizza are often confronted with deterioration accompanying storage and shelf life including staleness when consumer demands fluctuate. This, however, encourages the unskilled short order making of pizza which, though fresh, is inferior and becomes a second choice product. If the experienced skill, care and timing that is required conventionally is provided for short run orders, such requires substantial additional time and cost and waste of materials to provide production run quality in single or short run orders of pizza which suffer against competitive pricing.